


The Boy In The Woods

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Derek, M/M, Mama Hale - Freeform, Mates, baby stiles, baby!Stiles, baby!derek, soul bonding, sterek, teenager!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek met a crying boy in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Laura,” said Derek, pausing a while from the book under his flashlight.  
His older sister, who was in her bed on the other side of the dark room,  
sat up, looked at him and waited for him to speak. “I met a boy in the woods  
this morning. He was crying,”

 

Laura lied back down, and listened to Derek’s story of the crying boy in the woods.  
He sounded genuinely concerned about the boy. How he’d wrapped his arm him to  
share his warmth, or how he’d held his hand all the way home, how he sounded so  
connected to him, like he knew exactly how to make him feel better.

“Was he cute?” she asked when Derek had finished.

Derek shot her an incredulous look. “He was eight!”

“I was just asking,” she pouted, pulling the sheets up to her chest. She smiled when  
she remembered what Mother had said, ‘Mates can present themselves at the earliest of ages.’

* * *

 

      
    

“But it was different.” Derek insisted. Somehow the story of the crying boy in the woods  
had gotten to his mother.

“Different how, Derek?” his mother asked, giving him a mug of hot chocolate to warm  
his stomach. She joined him at the counter.

“It’s like…I felt everything he felt.” Derek tried hard to recall what he’d felt, what he’d  
smelt when he comforted the boy. He held the mug with both hands, letting the warmth  
sink into his palms. “How I smelt…I smelt and felt exhaustion, longing, pain and regret  
all at the same time it made my chest hurt…and that’s never happened before. With anybody.”  
His eyes shifted from the dark liquid in the mug back to his mother.

She gave her son a kiss to his temple. “It’s not something I can explain, Derek,” she said  
as she ran her fingers through Derek’s hair. But she knew exactly what Derek was trying  
to tell her. “You’ll understand someday,”

Derek also knew, that when his parents said that he’d understand when he was older,  
if he worked hard to find the answer, it would be more rewarding. So he nodded. “Okay,”

* * *

 

      
    

 

Derek usually did homework at the breakfast table. He tried to concentrate on his math  
homework. He didn’t like math that much, but he wasn’t bad at it. He stared at his textbook,  
then looked at his worksheet. It was blank, as blank as his face. His mind was too preoccupied  
to do homework. He looked up and watched his mother move around the kitchen.

He thought of the boy the other day, and held his head in frustration. He was frustrated  
because he knew nothing about him, but at the same time it was as if he’d been opened  
everything that boy was with just a look and touch. He had never felt so many negative emotions  
rush into him before. What that boy felt could have made anyone crazy. What he hated most was  
that he couldn’t do anything to help ease his pain. Of course he’d comforted the boy, gave him a  
hug to shield him from the cold, held his hand until they reached his home, but it felt like it wasn’t enough.

But then as he walked him home with the boy’s hand tightly clasped in his, he felt the pain and anger  
go away. Not entirely, but it was there, only just a little. It was replaced by feelings of comfort, safety,  
gratitude, calm and peace and other good feelings Derek didn’t even know the word for. And he was  
happy, more than happy to know he’d helped lighten the load in the boy’s chest.

“Having trouble?” his mother put an around his shoulders in attempt to ease his confusion.

Derek didn’t bother giving her an answer since she had already seen his blank worksheet.

“I’ll help you with it later,” she said with a smile, and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek.  
Derek smiled at the gesture of affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek watched the boy run into his father’s arms. His father wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close, obviously looking like he was worried out of his mind that his son had gone missing, but there was also the look of relief because his son had come home. 

“Stiles!” said his father, squeezing the boy as if to make sure that he was real and was breathing. “Thank God you’re alright!” 

Stiles…so that’s his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep.

He rebuilt the house. Used his trust fund and the insurance  
to fix it up. He moved on, but didn’t want to forget. The house,  
his home, even if it gave him comfort, knowing that his pack were  
all safe and sound under his roof, in their den, also gave him  
cruel memories, memories that he’d burned deep in his mind, something  
that would tell him that he’d never let it happen again and that  
it was time to make new memories in this house. It was their home now.

‘Was he cute?’ he rememered Laura asking. In this very same room,  
where she was asleep in her own bed on the other side.

Was the answer a yes?

He could feel the frustration Stiles was feeling at the moment.  
Maybe it was why he couldn’t sleep. Stiles was teaching Isaac  
and Scott in the study, while everybody else was downstairs in  
the living room catching up on their shows.

“Goddamnit, Scott!” groaned Stiles. “We’ve gone over this a  
thousand times! The pomegranate tree represents their friendship  
that died! Jesus, Scott, you’re never gonna pass this exam!  
It’s just a friggin’ book report!”

Derek read that same book for a book report in high school.  
The Kite Runner. Some things never change. Like Stiles.  
He was still the talkative boy he met all those years ago in the woods.

He took a deep breath. With Stiles talking like that about  
two rooms away? It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sherrif Stilinski couldn’t even paint the look on Derek’s face.  
Of course, who would be able to when your mate was close  
to dying just a few hours before?

Nobody but Stiles knew about Gerard kidnapping him.  
He told absolutely nobody. When Scott asked why he smelled  
like the old man, he just brushed it off as something like  
the seasoned hunter being close to the bench the night of the game.

But this kidnapping? Derek knew, and felt it. It was a few  
hours give or take. Derek was a few hours out of Beacon Hills.  
Stiles didn’t know why. Isaac said it was pack business,  
something about meeting an old Alpha, who was a friend of the Hales,  
that Derek had to talk to as soon as possible that  
he didn’t have time to inform Stiles.

“Mild concussion, a few broken ribs and some cuts here and there that needed stitches,”  
said Sherriff Stilinski, “Lost a lot of blood, but thankfully there wasn’t  
any internal bleeding, judging by the bruises he had,” he knew he wouldn’t  
be able to comfort Derek no matter what he did. When Derek asked permission to  
date Stiles, he had no idea how serious Derek was. Turns out he was dead serious.

Derek couldn’t keep still. He was angry; angrier than he’d ever been  
when Kate brought up the fire while he was being tortured, but the pain  
masked the anger. He was too hurt to think about why these rogue hunters  
had to torture his mate, who had to be hooked up to an apparatus to breathe,  
when it was him, the Alpha, that they wanted.

He felt everything. He felt Stiles’ fear creep up his spine as he  
sped back to Beacon Hills. It was the feeling of resignation that  
drove Derek mad, leaving the Camaro in the middle of the forest to shift,  
howl, and run to find Stiles. He found him near their den, bleeding and unconscious.

And now, Derek was standing in the hallway outside of Stiles’  
hospital room, desperately trying to control the raging wolf inside him.

“I want you to take care of them,” said the Sheriff. Derek had never  
seen the Sheriff angry. “If you’re thinking nobody messes with your mate,”  
He had to face it, Stiles was Derek’s mate even if they hadn’t gotten anywhere yet.  
“I’m thinking nobody messes with my son.”

Derek only nodded. “Yes, sir,”

* * *

 

“Son,” said Sheriff Stilinski, clasping Derek’s arm as some  
attempt to give him comfort, or reassurance that Stiles  
was going to be okay. “As inconsiderate as I might sound,  
but I’m going to have to ask you to keep it together until  
we’ve sorted this out. I don’t want Stiles waking up to  
Chris Argent telling him he had to take you down because you killed someone,”

Derek nodded lightly and let out a soft “Okay.” Stiles’ dad had a point.  
He was so close to fully deciding to wolf out and track those  
pathetic excuses for hunters down and kill them off. Because Stiles?  
Stiles was badass enough to hit whatever supernatural creature of the  
month they were battling without any remorse, but he had the biggest heart.  
He didn’t deserve any of this, not one bit.  
Those hunters deserved Derek’s claws on their necks, though.

Sheriff gave his arm another squeeze. “Stay here with him.  
I’ll come back later to fix things at the station.  
Do I need to send some officers for security?”

Derek shook his head. “No, sir.” He wanted to take Stiles  
out of the hospital because it was obvious to the hunters  
that they were there. He didn’t like how the hospital smelled either.  
It smelled like antiseptic, bleach and alcohol, drowning out all  
natural scents. It was drowning out Stiles’ scent, and it was Stiles’  
scent that kept him calm. Stiles also smelled like those hunters. He hated it.

“Yes, well,” Sheriff said uncomfortably. Even if Derek was capable  
enough, he still had to be sure. This was his only son they were  
talking about. Who knows what was going to happen the moment Derek  
fell asleep on the chair near Stiles bed? Derek looked exhausted.  
Sheriff attributed it to the bond Derek had tried to explain to him.  
“I’ll send some over anyway. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Take care of Stiles.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek nodded again and watched the Sheriff leave with  
his officers escorting him out. He clenched his fists. He had to keep  
it together. His wolf was clawing its way out of him, wanting to curl  
up next to Stiles and scent him, to remind and show everybody who he  
belonged to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t shift, run outside and howl  
out his rage and pain for all to hear. Like the Sheriff said,  
he had to keep it together. He had to stay here and protect Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this is really going to continue so I'll just work with what I have. D: The movie where there was baby Derek was Road to Perdition, and the movie here with Derek looking like he's talking to the Sheriff is Open Gate. :)
> 
> You can find me at tumblr [here](littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com).


	4. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate.

“Stop it, Derek!” Laura yelled back. “It wasn’t your fault! _None_ of this is your fault!  
If anyone’s to blame it’s her! Nobody but her!”  
Even though she’d told him over and over again it wasn’t his fault,  
that he’d done nothing wrong, she knew he still had that guilt.  
She’d do anything to take away the guilt her little brother carried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will have a continuation since I'm running out of Baby Hoechlin to gif. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading with the gifs. :) The original posts are on tumblr, [here](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/tagged/teen_wolf_au).


End file.
